Maiden Quest
|season = 5 |number = 4 |epnumber = 92 |prodcode = 504 |image = 504-Hanks finds golden feather.gif |airdate = November 20, 2015 |viewers = 3.62 millionFriday final ratings: No adjustments on a quiet night |writer = Brenna Kouf |director = Hanelle Culpepper |co-stars = Michael Sheets as Andrew Dixon M. Ben Newman as Jeremiah Rogers Other co-stars |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2015 = X }} "'}} is the fourth episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the ninety-second episode overall. It first aired on November 20, 2015 on NBC. Press Release A MAIDEN QUEST TURNS DEADLY - MADELINE ZIMA GUEST STARS - A wealthy mobster sets three young men on a quest to win his daughter Emily's (guest star Madeline Zima) hand in marriage and earn his fortune. As they work toward accomplishing their task, bodies start to pile up and Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are on the case. Meanwhile, Adalind (Claire Coffee) and Nick try to adjust to home life but a surprise visitor shakes things up. Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis Adalind struggles to get Kelly to stop crying while Nick works on boiling rice. Adalind tells him to try to calm Kelly while she deals with the rice. Nick suggests that Kelly has , but neither he nor Adalind know how to tell if he has colic, so they decide to call Rosalee. Monroe and Rosalee are preparing for dinner when they get the call from Adalind. Adalind says Kelly won't stop crying and asks how they tell if it's colic. Rosalee tells her it's colic pretty much if he won't stop crying. Rosalee tells her fennel sometimes helps, but nothing works all the time. Kelly suddenly stops crying and Nick and Adalind realize he is looking at the lights on the phone. The rice starts boiling over, so Adalind hangs up. Daniel Troyer speaks to Isaac Proctor, Eli Kemper, and Amos about the importance of the Maagd Zoektocht. He says, "My daughter Emily is all I have left. Our Maagd Zoektocht requires one of you to prove your worthiness to win her heart and her hand. Let the griffin choose." Emily picks up a golden griffin dish containing feathers and brings it to each of the three men as they woge into Weten Ogen so they can choose a feather. After they all have a feather, they retract and Troyer determines that Isaac drew the longest feather, meaning he gets the first chance to prove himself. Isaac asks what his quest is, and Troy tells him, "To kill the man responsible for my son's death. Bring me the head of Frankie Adkins." Isaac says he will and he goes over to Emily. He says, "I've loved you for years. Now I finally get to prove it. You'll make a beautiful bride." He kisses her on the cheek and leaves. Nick and Adalind eat dinner, and Nick compliments Adalind's cooking skills. Adalind says she hasn't done much cooking, but she taught herself because her mom wasn't always around. They talk a little bit about their parents disappearing when they were kids, and then Adalind says, "Look, I know our arrangement is weird, and I've said this before, but I really appreciate you taking care of us." Nick says Kelly is his son too and Adalind says she just doesn't like having to rely on people. She lets him know she talked to an old colleague from her law firm. She tells Nick that her old colleague told her that they're understaffed and that there's a possibility of a job. Nick asks her if it's too soon to go back to work and Adalind tells him it is, but it's nice to know there is a job out there. Isaac goes into Frankie Adkins' bar. Frankie goes over to his girlfriend and tells her they should head out. They go to the back of the club and Frankie has one of his bodyguards, Luis, go get the car. As Luis is about to get into the hummer, he is knocked out by Isaac. Isaac waits for Frankie and Lola to walk out, and then he sucker-punches Frankie from behind. Lola runs away screaming as Isaac pulls out a sword. Just before Isaac kills Frankie, he is attacked and killed by a Weten Ogen as Frankie watches in horror from underneath his hummer. Renard meets with Andrew Dixon and Jeremiah Rogers. Jeremiah tells Renard that Dixon is going to announce that he is running for mayor. Dixon tells Renard he'd like his support and Renard asks if he really thinks he would mean something. Jeremiah says, "You're a widely respected figure of authority here in Portland. We think you could do us a lot of good." Renard says that before he agrees to anything, he wants to know more about Dixon's plan if he gets elected. Nick and Hank meet Wu at the scene of Isaac's body. Wu tells them what happened and that the body was ID'd as Isaac Proctor. Hank says the last name sounds familiar and Wu tells him that Isaac is the son of Amanda Proctor, a criminal defense attorney. Hank says, "I dealt with her. She's kept a lot of bad people on the street." Nick asks if there were any witnesses and Wu tells them about Frankie and Lola. Nick asks if Frankie killed Isaac, and Wu replies, "Nope. According to Frankie, Isaac was killed by a guy wearing a weird-looking animal outfit. I didn't press him. I leave the pressing to you." Nick and Hank then go talk to Frankie. Frankie tells them what happened and Hank asks if he'd ever seen Isaac before. Frankie tells him, "No, and just when I thought I was dead, he gets taken out by some guy wearing some kind of animal costume." He says he then hid under his car until the cops arrived. Nick and Hank do background checks on Isaac and Frankie at the precinct. Hank says Isaac was arrested five years ago for aggravated assaults and some misdemeanors. Nick says, "Frankie's no choir boy either." They can't find a connection between Isaac and Frankie, so they guess that Frankie must've done something to Isaac. They decide to go talk to Isaac's mother, but they choose to talk to Renard first since he knows her. They go to Renard's office and Hank says that based on Frankie's description of the person in an animal suit, they're assuming the person is Wesen. Renard says, "Isaac Proctor is too. I know his mother, Amanda. She's a good lawyer but keeps bad company. They're Weten Ogen. Not my favorite." Renard suggests that he should go with them to talk to Amanda. Adalind tells Kelly about Diana and then gets a call from Rosalee. Rosalee says she put together a few things for Kelly and offers to bring them over, but Adalind says they will come to her. Troyer talks with Eli and Amos about Isaac's death. He tells them, "Now, I don't know which one of you did it, but if I were you, I would not turn my back on the other." Troyer tells Eli that it's his turn and it will be harder now that Frankie knows someone is trying to kill him. They drink to Isaac and then Eli and Amos leave. Amos drives away, and Emily comes outside to talk to Eli. She tells him the tradition isn't worth it and Eli says it may not be, but she is. He says he won't make the same mistakes as Isaac did. Emily tells him Frankie will have more bodyguards, and Eli responds, "Don't worry, babe. This is our time. You and me, we're gonna bring two great families together, and you and me are gonna make a big family." He kisses Emily on the cheek and gets into his car to leave. Nick, Hank, and Renard meet with Amanda Proctor. Renard asks if she knows why her son would try to kill Frankie and she says no and that as far as she knew, he didn't know him. Amanda is asked a couple more questions, and then she asks, "How do you know Frankie didn't kill my son? Frankie has a record too." Nick replies it's because they know Frankie isn't Wesen, and Renard tells Amanda that Nick is a Grimm. She gets upset that Renard brought him into her office, and Renard says that Nick knows that Isaac was Wesen. Amanda woges and asks, "Is this what you wanted to see, Grimm?" She retracts and says, "You know, I knew you had one working for you. I just hoped that I'd never have to see him." Renard asks if she knows where Isaac was before he went to Frankie's club and she says he was invited to Daniel Troyer's house. Nick asks if he is Wesen and Amanda tells him that Troyer is also Weten Ogen. Nick, Hank, and Renard leave the office and discuss what they know about Troyer. Renard says to push Troyer to see what they can get. At the spice shop, Rosalee goes through the mail and comes across a letter from someone she used to know in Seattle, but she hesitates to open it. She eventually does and learns that Carlos, someone that once "meant a lot" to her, died. She stops reading partway through, telling Monroe, "I'd rather just forget that entire part of my life." Before talking to Troyer, Hank asks Nick if he is going to play the Wesen card and Nick tells him only if he has to. Emily answers the door and takes the Detectives to her dad, who is on the phone. Troyer hangs up and asks if there is a problem. They ask questions about his relationship with Isaac, learning that he knew Isaac since he was a kid. Hank asks when the last time he saw Isaac was, but Emily joins in the conversation and says that Isaac came over last night to see her. Hank asks what her relationship with him was and she tells him he was a friend. The Detectives ask if either of them knew Frankie or if they know if Isaac knew Frankie, but they reply that they don't know who Frankie is. Nick and Hank ask a few more questions and then leave. Nick gets a call from Wu, who tells him that the M.E. found that Isaac had a golden feather, but neither the M.E. nor he know what it could mean. Luis goes into Frankie's office and tells him his new bodyguards are there. He tells Luis to bring them in, and Eli and another man go into the office. Frankie tells them that someone recently tried to kill him and asks the men if they are willing to die to protect him. The other man says he is and Eli says, "Nobody's gonna get past me, sir." Nick walks around the loft with Trubel's chess piece wondering where she is. Nick then talks to Adalind about how he was told to keep Chavez' phone, but he hasn't gotten a call since. Frankie finishes things up at the club and then heads home. Nick checks out the underground tunnel beneath the loft and comes across a locked door, so he heads back up. Nick and Adalind both realize they need to clean up in the bathroom, as Nick got dirty in the tunnel and Kelly threw up on Adalind. Nick tells Adalind that he found a locked door and then lets her go first to get cleaned up. After she starts cleaning up, she tells Nick that she forgot to bring in clothes to change into, so Nick volunteers to go get her some. He looks in Adalind's drawers before getting a shirt from his room. He tells Adalind she should use the credit card he gave her to buy clothes. She says, "Oh, I feel a little awkward doing that," and Nick tells her not having clothes is awkward, with which Adalind agrees. Frankie arrives home with his bodyguard, and Eli is assigned to stay outside. Frankie has Luis make him a sandwich and then goes to his room to take some pills. Eli makes his way inside the house, knocking out a guard before proceeding to the kitchen. Luis tells Frankie to get pickles for Frankie's sandwich. Eli opens the fridge and turns around, knocking out Luis. Eli takes the sandwiches to Frankie, who asks where Luis is. Frankie tells Eli to put the sandwiches down, go get Luis, and get back outside. Eli puts the sandwiches down and punches Frankie. Eli is about to hit Frankie with an axe, but he's attacked by a Weten Ogen. Frankie watches in horror from under his bed as another attacker is killed by the Weten Ogen. Nick and Hank meet Wu at Frankie's house and Wu tells them that someone tried to kill Frankie again, but just like the last time, someone saved him by killing the attacker. Wu tells them that this time it was Frankie's bodyguard who tried to kill him. He also says that Frankie is starting to unravel, so paramedics gave him something to calm him down. They talk to Frankie and he tells them what happened. When Nick asks if the savior was the same person in an animal costume as before, Frankie says, "Oh, yeah. You don't forget something like this. Sharp teeth. Yellow eyes. Pointed ears. A lot of hair with stripes in it." They finish talking with Frankie and then go to Eli's body. Nick and Hank go talk to Monroe and Rosalee about the case, and Rosalee knows by Frankie's description that his savior is a Weten Ogen. Rosalee says they could be dealing with the Maagd Zoektocht since both the killer and the victims are Weten Ogen. Monroe says the Maagd Zoektocht is kind of like how knights would slay dragons to win the princess. Rosalee says, "It's a way to facilitate arranged marriages. I think three Weten Ogen bachelors, right, are sent out to complete the quest to prove themselves worthy for the hand of the fair maiden and her dowry." Monroe says the quest doesn't usually end in the participant's death. They conclude that Emily is the maiden in the quest and Nick and Hank leave. Troyer tells Amos that he didn't think he had it in him to kill the others so he would have no competition, but Amos denies killing the others, and he is surprised to learn that Eli is dead too. Amos continues to deny killing Isaac and Eli, and Troyer says, "Amos, you've proven you're cunning, but you still must complete your quest." Amos replies, "I don't even want to be here. My-my mother made do this. I don't want Emily. I-I'm gay." Troyer threateningly tells him that no one backs out of the Maagd Zoektocht. He then says, "Now, you bring me the head of Frankie Adkins, or I'll kill you myself." Nick and Hank wait near Troyer's house and watch as Amos drives away. On a walkie talkie, Hank says, "Suspect just left. Take him down." Amos is quickly pulled over, and Nick finds a feather in Amos' pocket. Nick and Hank interrogate Amos at the precinct. Amos tells them that he didn't know Isaac or Eli, but Troyer is a friend of his father's. Nick asks why he was at Troyer's house and Amos says it was because he wanted to see Emily. Amos says he thinks he should talk to a lawyer, and Nick says, "Oh, a lawyer who can talk to you about the Maagd Zoektocht? We know all about the quest." Hank tells Amos that they know Emily is the prize. Nick lets Amos know that he knows Amos is a Weten Ogen, and Nick also reveals to him that he is a Grimm, which causes Amos to briefly woge. He admits that he was a part of the Maagd Zoektocht, but he didn't have anything to do with the deaths of Isaac and Eli. Hank asks who killed them then, and Amos says, "First I thought it was Eli, but now that he's dead, I don't-I don't-Frankie. Frankie probably has hit men on his payroll. Maybe it's Troyer. I don't know! You should talk to Troyer. He's the one who's doing this." Amanda Proctor visits Frankie at his club and tells him that Troyer is the one trying to kill him. Frankie says, "Are you kidding me? I've never even met the guy. What'd I do to him?" Amanda tells Frankie that he is technically responsible for the death of Troyer's son because one of his goons killed him. Frankie asks why she is telling him this since she is Troyer's lawyer and she tells him, "Because he's responsible for the death of my son, and I want him dead." Frankie quietly breaks into Troyer's house while he is on the phone. Once Troyer hangs up, Frankie says, "Excuse me for letting myself in. I'm not usually so rude... Unless I'm really pissed. Now, put the phone down. You don't want to dial 911 too early." Nick and Hank arrive at the house and see Frankie's hummer. Troyer tells Frankie that there must be some mistake. Frankie points his gun at Troyer and says, "If it wasn't for that guy in the animal costume, I'd be dead." Troyer asks, "Did he look like this?" He woges and Frankie gets scared. A woged Emily then attacks Frankie, causing his gun to go off and shoot Troyer. Nick and Hank arrive, and Emily retracts. She checks on her dad as Hank calls in the shooting. Frankie continues to be freaked out, saying, "I saw him. I saw him again. This time, there were two of them. How many of them are there? Oh, my God. Keep them away from me." Nick tells Emily that they know all about the Maagd Zoektocht and Emily says, "I hate that. I never wanted any part of it. I never wanted to marry anybody. It's their tradition, not mine." Troyer tells her the quest was never for the others. He says he had to make sure she had the strength to take over. She says she doesn't understand and Troyer says, "It was always your quest, not theirs. You proved yourself to me far more worthy than any man." Emily asks if she is going to be arrested and Nick tells her they're only going to arrest her father. Emily says she is the one who killed everyone, not her father. Hank responds, "Every time you killed someone, it was to save Frankie's life. Makes it tricky to prosecute." Nick arrives home and holds Kelly. Adalind tells Nick that he looks more tired than Kelly does. Nick sarcastically tells her it was a fun day and lays Kelly down. Adalind tells Nick she was worried about him with everything that's happening. Nick hugs her, much to Adalind's surprise, as they hear a crash outside, causing Kelly to start crying. Nick goes outside to investigate and sees a crashed motorcycle. He then hears gasping behind him and turns around to see Trubel stumbling towards him. She weakly says Nick's name and falls forward, but Nick catches her. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Weten Ogen Videos Select Scene Production Notes Continuity *Adalind reveals her father took off from her family when she was four years old. She also talks to Nick about the possibility of returning to her old job. *The District Attorney, Amanda Proctor, states that she knew a Grimm was working for Renard. *Rosalee is reminded of her past when she gets a letter from someone she used to know in Seattle. *Trubel finds Nick's new home. Trivia *The red wine that Monroe and Rosalee drank was from Coopers Hall, a Portland winery.Coopers Hall on Grimm *The sword that's used by Isaac Proctor to try and behead Frankie Adkins is a Turkish sword called a . References